Catch Me
by Weissangel24
Summary: In the midst of a business crisis, Quatre falls.


Catch Me

By

Weissangel24

10/11/04

Warning: PG13, Shounen ai,

If this bothers you either don't read or keep your comments to yourself.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters.  
::starts putting pennies into a jar:: Maybe if I save up enough. . . I can buy them!

I'm not making any money off of this.  
I'm not? ::Pouts at penny jar::

Timeline: AU Several years after the EW. A few months after "Flying Free"

  
I am the self-nominated Queen of Sap  
(bow before me!)  
  
Comments and Criticisms are welcomed, just please don't be nasty about them.

  
-

Weissangel24

OooOooOooOooOooO

Catch me

OooOooOooOooOooO

I had been in a business meeting trying to solve a crisis between internal affairs and the Preventers. It seems that an ex-OZ soldier had somehow gotten a job inside classified part of Winner Corp. Normally, I wouldn't judge someone because of their war background, every one deserves a fair chance to start over; however, this particular person decided that it was a good idea to sell our information to other ex-soldiers who were currently forming a rebellion against Miss Relena.

Hiiro had gotten wind of it and had held me personally responsible. A sigh escapes me as I recall that horrific encounter. Needless to say, Trowa had some things to say about our friend pointing their gun at my head while demanding answers. The resulting brawl was not pleasant to say the least. . . Fortunately Wu Fei and Duo were there to stop them from killing each other (I was to busy dodging the random shots that Hiiro had gotten off in their wrestle for the weapon to be of much use).

I told Hiiro that I would get to the bottom of it, and handle the people responsible personally. He seemed mildly content with that and left me to my own devices. Some how, I don't think he ever wanted to kill me. . . He was just venting out his frustrations. Apparently, a case he was working on was connected to my mole, and it wasn't going as planned, keeping him from going home. He missed Duo.

Like I miss Trowa. . .

He went on another mission shortly after that fiasco with Hiiro. He's been gone a while. . . almost three weeks.

Allah, I miss him. . .

I sigh as someone tries to get my attention before I disappear down the stairs. She needs me to sign something. You know, more than once I've considered hiring a trained monkey to repeatedly sign my name. I'm sick of getting hand cramps from all the forms I fill out. She smiles as she heads back towards her desk.

Glancing at my watch I realize I was going to be late in meeting up with Duo. Cursing slightly under my breath, I head down the stairs-

When suddenly the world came to a screeching halt.

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't see.

I couldn't think.

The sudden searing pain that shot through my heart was worse than anything I had ever endured before. It threatened to pull me into a void. A black hole left by having half of my soul ripped from me.

And I knew.

I _knew_.

My feet stumbled on the stairs and I pitched forward over the banister.

Dully, I could hear the horrified and alarmed gasps and screams, but they don't matter.

What matters is that I'm falling.

I'm falling from a height that guaranteed my death.

And the presence I trust to catch me. . .

Is no where to be found. . .

oOooOo

They say that your life flashes before your eyes in the final seconds before your death.

I saw my family.

My father and sisters.

I saw my Gundam, Sandrock.

The first time I met Trowa.

The battles we fought,

The time we spent with friends.

Our confessions of love.

The first time we kissed.

The first time we made love. . .

I found tears stinging my eyes as the memories flooded my mind.

And I remembered a time in a more recent past. . .

"_You did it again, my __love__," he accuses with a loving smile. _

_"Did what?" I ask, knowing full well what he was talking about. _

_He shakes his head, and kisses me again, "You know that one of these times, I'm not going to be there to catch you," he whispers, running his fingers through my golden __hair__. His tone seems almost saddened by the thought. _

_"Then I'll welcome the fall," I murmur back, returning the caress. "There's no point of keeping my feet on the ground if you're not here with me."_

I can see pavement rushing up to greet me. . .

Yet, I am not afraid. Instead I'm almost relieved. . .

_I sigh again, and close my eyes. Stretching out my arms, I feel as if I could just fly off the balcony. I almost wish I could. Though the landing would be quite unpleasant, the thought of flying is freeing, and I long for it. _

_The wind nips at my face and fingers, reminding me as to what I'm doing. It would be very lethal if I were to lose my balance. I smile to myself. I know that no matter where he was, if I were to fall, he'd be there to catch me. Sentimental, I know. But I __trust__ him that much. . . I __love__ him that much. _

Closing my eyes, I use my last breath in a sigh of blissful contentment.

oOooOo

I snuggle into the warmth that has surrounded me.

Opening my eyes, I'm greeted with a deep green gaze filled with such love. My heart melted and I snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Knew you'd catch me. . ."

oOooOooOo

Owari 


End file.
